sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Mobius Wars: Moebians Revenge
(Note: Under construction, because Jared was being a derp and forgot all about this roleplay after all the other ones. @_@') Plot: It is a time of Great Calamity, fifteen years after the AMA’s defeat Griefan Bradanska has created the New Order out of the ashes of his father’s, Ivan Bradanska old Anti-Moebian Federation. With this newfound unification and rallying of his people, Griefan seeks to attack the forces of the United Federation and once again wage war against the Primal Mobius. The Grand Baron of this new army has sent his warfleet to Mobius in order to perform a devastating pre-emptive strike on the planet. Soon Mobius shall be attacked from all sides by the Order's warfleet and is in grave peril of being overran. The only hope Mobius has lies in her inhabitants and gifted citizens, however the taint and corruption of evil is ever present and the New Order seeks to influence Mobius Prime far greater than just military might alone…..(Free to Join) Participents: Jaredthefox92 (Host) Project Ember CXVI Vitomikespersonality ArcticFairytail Involved Characters: New Order Side: *Grief the fox, (Classic version) Jaredthefox92 *The New Order *Major Merci Androlf (Jaredthefox92) *David the time-wolf *Hugo the wolf *Harold the time-wolf *(Insert your evil character here.) *??????? the dark lavender fox (to be revealed later) Rogues: *Bianca Fang the Wraith (Ember) *Mepherix ??? the Clouded Leopard (Ember) *Chelsea Batroc the Dragon (Ember) *(Insert your scoundrel character here.) United Federation Side/ Freedom Fighter Side: *Tiggermon Digivolution Line (Ember) *Hugh the wolf *Matt the time-wolf *Arctic the cat *(Insert your hero character here.) Rules: #Standard roleplaying ettiquete is expected. #Yes, this is inspired by the latest Star Wars movie, as well as the orginal trilogy, however it is merely inspired and if all goes accordingly it will stem off into it's own story Part One: The Fleeing 'civilan' Vessel The scene starts with a frantic chase and swift space battle, a Guardian Units of Nations space ferrying vessel is being pursued by the much larger and better armed ''Harbinger ''class battlecruiser. As the vessel tries to evade the ship and fire upon it it gets caught up on the tractor beam of the larger ship and eventually pulled into it's loading dock. Aboard the disabled vessel was supposedly Mobian scientists, astronauts, and other civilian personnel as the ship appeared to be more of a transport vessel if anything.Soon a breaching party begins to secure and cut through the docking station before blowing up the docking hatch. Meanwhile G.U.N security personnel on board, as well as any other Mobian or overlander that can provide a hasty defense are stationed outside the breaching area. Tiggermon: *flicking his reptilian tail back and forth while watching the corridor with the eyes of a hawk* Soon a blast is seen at the end of the hatch as it blows open revealing a bunch of smoke and sparks and a hail of green plasma fire from behind the smoke.The defenders start to take blind shots into the smokeshield. Through the smoke comes Moebians wearing black armor, while smaller than most of the human defenders their weapons seem to be just as effective at taking down the defenders regardless. Before too long the defenders are getting overan and soon they are forced to retreat. Out from the smoke of the hatch comes a dark lavender furred fox wearing what appears to be body armor and a cape as the corridor is cleared of G.U.N forces. Judging from the expression on his face he seems rather apathetic about the casualties lying around him. Tiggermon: *smirks* Ghn, someone has a lot of guts... Hugh was at a cafe it has been months since he left Matt to return to his music career. "I wonder what is going on with Matt." Hugh said. Suddenly he was beamed to the G.U.N carriier. The seemingly young dark lavender fox continues to walk down the corridor as his men move behind him. He eventually walks up to a fallen G.U.N soldier who has been minorly wounded in the short battle. As he stares down at the soldier his eyes glow light green and soon the soldier is somehow supernaturaly hoisted into the air. "Talk, primal scum.Where is the main control bridge to this ship. Where are the escape pods." The dark lavender fox said to the human as he somehow raised him above himself just with a simple glance. "I- this is a civilain ship....." The main replied "You expect me to believe that don't you? Sadly for your sake I don't." The fox replied as he focused harder and soon the man started to make grunting sounds as if being squeezed. "Now, where is the bridge and the escape pods. I will not ask again." The fox coldly demanded. "T-to the left....T-the pods re in the rooms on both sides of the hallway..." The fox then used his powers to toss the man against the wall before standing and facing the other soldiers. "Major, I want this ship's escape pods disabled, and the personel onboard either captured or killed. Take out the the command bridge this instant. We cannot have these primes foiling our plans." "As you say, Field Leader" a light brown older fox replied back.Hugh walked to the fox. "What is going on?" Hugh saked. "Restrain this one." The dark lavender fox replied to the soldiers. Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays Category:Work In Progress